The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbines, and, more particularly to systems and methods for cooling of turbine nozzles.
A gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases, which flow through a turbine to drive a load and/or a compressor. In such system, the overall gas turbine performance and efficiency may be increased by increasing internal combustion temperatures. The components that are subject to the high temperatures in the hot gas path (e.g., hot gas path components) may be cooled by routing cooling air from the compressor or elsewhere through impingement sleeves that impinge the flow of the cooling air on the inner surfaces of the hot gas path components. Although the use of this method may provide cooling for the hot gas path components, a further increase in cooling efficiency is desired.